


A Dream

by Arrestzelle



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Made In Germany Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Schneider and Ollie fuck.





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chachamaruchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachamaruchan/gifts).



> I was looking at [this pic](https://66.media.tumblr.com/06da4b78b598126d1de2eceb50c34608/tumblr_pld36dRj4o1rvajymo1_1280.jpg) with Cha and I was like hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> I'msorryOllie

The steaming warmth from the hot shower they shared only a couple minutes before rolls off of his pale skin in waves. The tension built from a night overwhelmed by sexual desire and mutual tension is rippling through him like a violent current, fighting to break free. He’s on his belly now, face turned into the pillows with a knit brow, his hands in fists, twisting in the sheets. He’s on his knees. Schneider has his hand between his thighs—gripping him. He has a strong hold on his achingly hard cock, commanding and possessive. The feeling of his fingers penetrating deeply inside of him only heightens the burning fire in his belly. Schneider’s knuckles are pressing hard into his asscheeks, fingers pushed in as deep as they are able. It has a groan rolling up from Ollie’s throat.

“Ready?” Schneider murmurs hoarsely, roughly shoving his three fingers into Ollie’s ass as if to convince him further, though no convincing is needed.

“Fuck me,” Ollie whispers into the pillows, his entire body on fire. Schneider leans in to kiss over his lower back. And then he playfully bites a mouthful of his asscheek between his teeth—he always got frisky and daring during foreplay. It has Ollie jerking with a huffing laugh. Then those broad fingers slide out of him. Schneider squeezes his dripping cock once more before he lets go and rises. He kneels behind him, wrapping his calloused hands around his hips, pulling him back against his pelvis. Ollie feels his heavy, burning hot cock rest against his ass. It’s incredibly arousing and has him releasing a rushed exhale.

Ollie rises up onto his hands, his muscular biceps flexing as he clenches fistfuls of the sheets. He peeks back at Schneider over his shoulder to watch him grip himself and sweep the head of his cock down between his asscheeks. The sensation has Ollie grunting, bit back behind his grit teeth. Schneider’s undercut is falling into his eyes, a curly mess against his forehead. It has Ollie smiling slightly.

And then Schneider is pushing into him smoothly, the glide easy and slick. Ollie’s mouth falls open, his eyes closing. Schneider grunts and squeezes his hands around his hips. He shifts closer, their thighs aligning.

“You’re so amazing,” Schneider breathes, stroking one big hand along the slope of Ollie’s back, feeling strong, tight muscle and soft skin, “So beautiful. Handsome. A dream.”

“Schneider,” Ollie huffs, embarrassed. He ducks his head to hide his face, cheeks burning. Schneider laughs softly from behind him. He arches his hips into Ollie, grinding into him as he murmurs, “And _mine._ Also mine.”

“Yes,” Ollie whispers, so softly Schneider barely catches it. He nervously rakes his teeth over his lower lip and lets out a shuddering breath. Schneider gingerly, almost lovingly runs his nails down along his muscular back. Then he grabs onto his hips again, squeezing the deceivingly soft flesh there. He begins to rock into him, slow and long at first. A dragging back and forth that has them both holding their breath in anticipation. Schneider gradually picks up the pace.

Faster, harder, deeper, until their bodies are meeting in jarring connections, skin smacking upon skin, thighs and hips crashing together. The creaking of the hotel bed, the gasps of pleasure from Ollie, the quiet grunting from Schneider. Ollie’s hands become white-knuckled, holding so fast onto the covers. His torso flexes and arches alongside the vigorous jerking and thrusting of their bodies, abs tightening, shoulder blades clenching as he attempts to keep himself rooted on the bed, propped up still on his hands.

“Good—You-you feel so good, baby,” Schneider stammers from behind him, squeezing his hips so hard it hurts—Ollie knows there must be bruises now. He’s pale enough they show like a stroke of a brush on a canvas. Ollie readjusts his hands on the bed and begins to push back into the thrusts. It becomes more powerful, deeper, and it has Ollie moaning aloud, a hushed groan that Schneider encourages with a sloppy kiss to Ollie’s sweat-slickened shoulder blade.

“You’re enjoying it too, aren’t you?” Schneider whispers into his skin, raking his nails over Ollie’s thighs, “I like hearing you moan. I want to make you feel so good.”

“Schneider,” Ollie murmurs, nearly a whimper that he manages to repress. Schneider’s hand slides up from Ollie’s thigh to rest over his muscular belly, touching at his sweaty, flexing abs as he fucks him from behind. His hips crash into his ass so hard it has Ollie craning his head back and groaning, eyelids fluttering.

He can hear Schneider panting heavily from behind him. His big hands continue stroking over his slender body, hungrily. The feeling of Schneider’s cock driving into him, his hips snapping against him, hands clutching at him—Ollie can barely take it. He had already been rock hard in the shower with the other man, strangled by his arousal and lust. And now—he won’t last much longer.

Schneider then slowly inches the hand on his belly lower and lower. His fingers stroke through the thick bush of hair, until they find what they're looking for and gingerly curl around his painfully stiff cock, squeezing around the base, in a possessive hold.

“Ah!” Ollie gasps, his hand jerking down reflexively to grab onto Schneider’s forearm, “I’m close. Schneider. Please. Please.”

He’s not quite sure what he’s pleading for.

“It’s fine, it’s alright,” Schneider breathlessly whispers from behind him, slowing his rough thrusting. He just pumps his hips against him in a more controlled pace, while he begins to jerk him off with a fast, tight hand. He leans in to kiss messily over Ollie’s back, tasting his sweat. He speaks in a rumbling murmur, spoken into his skin, “Go ahead. Come on, Ollie. I want you to release all over my hand.”

It’s a demand easy to meet. Ollie is grimacing, his face pinching with pleasure, mouth agape and eyes squeezed shut. His entire body locks up with tension, muscles flexing, skin dripping with sweat that gleams on his pale, bruised skin. A deep, hoarse moan crawls from his throat. Schneider grunts behind him as well, feeling the reflexive tightening of his body. Ollie’s angry red cock jerks in Schneider’s hand as he shoots across the sheets and his fingers. Schneider pulls at his shaft slowly, tightly.

“That’s it,” Schneider whispers, a smile in his voice. Ollie groans again, eyes rolling. Schneider lets his cock go, grabs onto his hips, and begins to fuck him again. He drives into him with hungry, selfish desire. Ollie collapses forward onto his elbows, head bowed. The smacking of their connecting skin is loud in the hotel room, joined by Schneider’s grunting and panting, Ollie’s quiet moaning. And then it peaks to an end; Schneider shoves into him with five more hard thrusts that has Ollie’s body jerking. Ollie is shaking, quivering underneath him as he’s overcome with sensitivity and sexual exhaustion. Schneider moans against his skin, broad hands sliding in from Ollie’s hips to stroke over his heaving belly.

They remain like that for a moment. Schneider buried deep within him, their lower halves intimately joined, Ollie panting and shaking, Schneider gasping against his back. His hands then wander up to squeeze Ollie’s muscular chest, groping so hard it hurts. Ollie grunts, belly shot with a burst of arousal. He pinches his hard nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, which has a jolt of pleasure going down Ollie’s spine. Schneider squeezes his muscular pecs once more, Ollie's chest hair tickling his fingers, and then rises up off of him.

Weakly, Ollie looks over his shoulder to watch as Schneider slowly pulls out—his hazy blue eyes are downcast to witness his slick shaft slide out of him. Ollie is left thoroughly fucked. And gaping. Schneider swallows hard and reaches down to stroke his thumb over his slick hole. It flusters the hell out of Ollie. He hangs his head, blushing, and then shyly moves to lay on his side. Schneider immediately follows; he crawls over him and then moves to lay beside him, in front of him. Ollie looks at him with a familiar vulnerability in his eyes—a soft gaze Schneider recognizes from years ago. Schneider grins a little, pleased to see it again.

Meanwhile, _he’s_ flushed everywhere with his curls a wild mess. He rakes them back with a hand and then says quietly with the faintest bashfulness blooming on his face, "Come on, let's lay down. I want to... Hold you and get some sleep now.”

Ollie smiles, subtly.

“You’re welcome to.”

Eyes lidded and loving, Schneider searches his face, contemplating.

“Hm. A kiss first.”

Schneider reaches out to cup his hand around the side of Ollie’s head, thumb on his ear, fingers splayed around him in a caress. Ollie watches him affectionately with warm eyes and a warmer smile. He nods. Schneider leans in, gazing in his eyes, and then angles his head to kiss him gingerly. Ollie’s beard tickles against his face, but he’s grown quite accustomed to it. Delicately, Ollie reaches out to drift his fingertips up along Schneider’s side as their lips move in a tender kiss, feeling utterly and totally content.

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
